


Budding Romance

by supercalifragilistichespiralidoso



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Amortentia, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso/pseuds/supercalifragilistichespiralidoso
Summary: Obi-Wan should have stopped him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 352





	Budding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> ehm, I don't know why I turned a Harry Potter potion into a flower...

**Budding Romance**

Anakin is late. Nothing new on this front - his penchant for lateness is well known among every Master, Knight and Padawan he's ever worked with during the apprenticeship at the Temple; the Councilors surely have a lot of contrasting feelings about the matter now that he's advanced rank and Obi-Wan is not there anymore to keep him on a leash. Not that Obi-Wan is going somewhere or has ever been that controlling. Just a bit, maybe. 

  
The difference this time is that at the other side of his reiterated display of insolence, quoting Windu's words, there's a queen - a kind, sympathetic, affable queen, but an external figure demanding respect nonetheless. 

  
While balancing a quick trot and a smooth pace, with the hope of a dignified result at least to outside onlookers, Anakin advances down the corridor leading to the royal gardens fully expecting a lecture on the responsibilities and the obligations of a Jedi - he's under the open sky, the Queen arm in arm with Obi-Wan next to a bored Ahsoka in sight, when a rogue thought almost succeeds at convincing him to turn around and go back from where he's coming. For all that they complain about Anakin's sometimes questionable sense of duty, the young Knight is instead a firm believer that sooner rather than later his integrity would be the death of him. 

  
Approaching quietly the group from behind hides the wish of postponing the sermon for when they're back on the ship, where Anakin will be able to either feign attentiveness inbetween take-off operations or ignore Obi-Wan completely. Unawareness from their part would mean wishful thinking, what with the unsevered bond linking him to his former Master and the one to Ahsoka - only the Queen wouldn't sense his arrival, but Anakin doubts to be capable of fooling her all the same. 

  
He slows down his march once near Ahsoka, running the organic hand through his hair in a vain attempt at giving them a sober aspect after the running, an apology already set on the tip of his tongue to announce his presence. Obi-Wan just beats him to it. 

  
"Ah, Anakin" he starts, not bothering to turn in his direction, a joyous voice so out of character that blood just freezes in the younger Jedi's veins - it's also the fakest surprised tone he's ever heard, almost inspiring the advice for an acting course. "I thought I caught your graceful bantha-like stampeding in the corridor" Obi-Wan says with a calculated innocence not reflected in the eyes that now are looking at him, and a smile that shouldn't be this good. 

  
Flushed scarlet for the description butchering his best effort at a refined running and even more because he'd gladly chop his other hand rather than give Obi-Wan the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed (Ahsoka's sloppily hidden giggles not helping in the slightest), Anakin delivers the intended apology to Queen, blaming a malfunction with the commlink used as alarm, and then, nudging his impertinent Padawan without being noticed, mentally promises to destroy Obi-Wan's credibility and reputation as the poster Jedi of the Order - everyone must know what a heartless monster he is, no matter if the man in question is currently sending his way a feeling of fondness along their connection. 

  
He's trying to list all the less than honourable examples registered to Obi-Wan's name (and coming off short, much to his chagrin), when his mechno-hand is unceremoniously lifted by the Queen and something is shoved in the middle of his palm. "A flower?" he asks, confused, staring first at the colourful, delicate petals, then at his friends. What would he be doing with a flower? And it's obvious that he should be doing something, as weird as it sounds, because three pairs of eyes are set on him expectantly - the one belonging to the Queen is excited, Obi-Wan's is scared?, and Ahsoka is just sporting a concealed mischievous glint that wouldn't fool anyone, least of all Anakin since he's the one who's teaching her. 

  
"A very rare flower" the Queen corrects him, eyeing the small bud in Anakin's hand as if it was dearer than a child. The question would be: why am I holding it in my palm instead of it being in the ground attached to its roots just like the others at our feet, if it's so very rare?, but Anakin has learned by now to pick his battles, and he still doesn't have the answer to his question. "Try and smell it" she adds when the silence stretches on and nothing happens. 

  
Anakin sees Obi-Wan opening his mouth to speak, but a pale, wrinkled hand signals for him to stop and for the young Knight to do as requested. 

  
Anakin doesn't know what to expect - generally he would trust Obi-Wan's inputs, they have never steered him wrong, but what could happen by smelling a flower? It's not like there's a detonator somewhere among the petals. Also, there's no harm in accommodating such a simple wish, which wouldn't be the case if he refused: Anakin can already hear Master Windu scolding him in the Council Chamber. 

  
So, he does it. Bringing the flower closer to his nose, there's nothing out of the ordinary at first, even odourless if he has to be honest. Then the smell hits him in the face with the same violence of a blaster bolt and convinces him that he's been an imbecile to doubt even just for few seconds that such a beautiful, sweet scent even existed. It's downright the best thing he's ever smelt lately, which is not saying much since he's being shipped off to one swampy planet to another and the stench of blood, sweat and mud seems to follow him like a shadow. Actually, truth to be told, he can sense an undercurrent of these smells even now, inhaling deeply, and as much as he is surprisingly not disturbed by them (an impressive feat, really), Anakin is reluctant about the Queen taking well his delineation of the dear flower. In any case, changing the angle, he tries to absorb as much as possible of its familiar aroma, committing it to mind for stinkier times and attempting at recognise every component. It's a weird combination of smells that against every known law mesh together in an enticing, perfect way: he has the impression of picking up the greasy fumes of fried nuna bacon that Dex never misses to push under Obi-Wan's nose every time the Jedi Master sets foot in the diner; the pungent scent of a healing salve, like the one coming from bacta patches and, stars!, if he'd recognise that thing everywhere; and more prominent than all those together is the whiff of that particular mix of bitter, spicy herbes that has tormented him since the very first morning at the Temple and, Anakin is sure, will probably continue along this path even on the funeral pyre. All in all, he should be disgusted, but stangely enough he's not, quite the contrary. 

  
"Well?" the Queen prompts him and Anakin's intelligent response is just an indecisive, low noise that well summarise his oratorical deficit for the sake of thoughtfulness. "What does it smell of? And be honest" she pushes. 

  
Anakin doesn't like her tone - he has the feeling that she knows something he's not been let in on yet, which is not a farfetched idea considering her insistence; on top of that the request of honesty just irks him to no end. Fine, if she wants to hear all the foul smells he's detected on her precious flower, it's not his problem, and if they are the right mixture to make feel Anakin at peace with himself and the galaxy, well, she doesn't need to know. 

  
"I smell sweat, bacta and fried meat" he fires not mincing words, enjoying the light sensation of not having to lie and disrupting the now expressionless facial mask of the monarch. Then sensing Obi-Wan's eyes burning holes on the side of his face, he adds: "and that monstrous Tarine tea of yours, Master" feeling slightly vindicated for the joke about the bantha stampeding. 

  
It lasts a handful of seconds, then the ruler's complacent grin, Ahsoka's breath hitching and Obi-Wan covering his eyes with the free hand, convince him that he's just said the most awful thing in the galaxy, a vague sense of panic pooling in his stomach. 

  
"Do you know what flower is this?" asks the Queen, ending with a toothy smile. 

  
Anakin's first thought is a childish _no, duh_ that fortunately never leaves his lips, even just for the sake of his Master's growing unease invading the bond. Speaking of Obi-Wan, the man looks ready to combust on the spot or for the ground to swallow him alive - he's never felt so conflicted before, not even when, newly appointed Knight, Master Yoda chided him for the audacity of his unruly apprentice who tampered with the hoverchair in a feat to befriend other younglings (even now Anakin can't decide if Obi-Wan had not killed him at the time because it was not the Jedi way or because he had been too occupied with holding back the fit of laughters).

"No, your Majesty" Anakin answers, not even bothering to rack his brain in search of any useful information learnt during geography classes. If the Queen is offended by such a demonstration of ignorance, she doesn't show or comment on it. "It is called Amortentia" she offers, making a small pause as if the name of the flower should spark recognition in Anakin's brain, but when it's clear that it's not the case, she resumes unperturbed. "It smells different to each person according to what attracts them."

In hindsight, Anakin observes firstly, that pause was just a trick to create a sort of suspance, albeit unsuccessfully - when the meaning of the words eventually hits, the Hero with no Fear freezes in real panic: vision gets blurry, mouth drops open, heartbeat becomes faster, brain aborts any sensible thought and sets on the only one with a sliver of sense - _run, run, run..._

Scared to death at the prospect of discovering Obi-Wan's opinion on the matter now that the truth is out (he's just admitted to be attracted to his former Master, for kriff's sake!), Anakin shuts himself behind the tightest shields, refuses to look in his general direction and, hastening to make up a quick excuse that could be rude or illogic or ridiculous for all he cares, turns to leave as faster as he possibly can, neglecting to come off as nothing different than a bantha on a rampage, Ahsoka's sole voice calling his name. 

  
By the third time he's in the same space as Obi-Wan, back on the ship travelling home, Anakin tries his hardest to not be alone with him (or Ahsoka, for that matter), contemplating the idea of strapping Rex's arm to his own in a permanent manner. The young Knight pinpoints the moment the redhead's hopes quell at the sight of the clone and a corner of his lips twitches downwards for the defeat. Sympathizing for the first time with Grievous' frustration at Kenobi's undeterred obstinacy to not back down, Anakin is tempted to murder him with his bare hands. Or he, Anakin, can leave the Order - it would be easier, less mortyfing than a direct confrontation in case of failure, and surely more practical for everyone, Council included, to avoid a report, interrogation and then either a punishment or expulsion. 

All jokes aside, Anakin gives himself the formidable task of steering clear of Obi-Wan for the rest of his miserable life, starting right after the meeting in the Council Chamber, that doesn't end with any unpleasant consequence for him, even scoring a couple of days of rest, which means he'll have to be far from the Temple. Swearing to do his best, Anakin avoids Obi-Wan like one tends to avoid a sarlacc pit. Actually, he would rather take his chances against a sarlacc than confront his Master about what happened in that garden, and if he won't be able to look at the flowers in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the same way without scowling, it's not the most traumatizing effect he must endure. 

He's in their shared quarters, basking in the atypical bliss at being alone at this time of the morning, when the front door opens and there aren't many people knowing the access code, just two - one of them is already inside, sprawled on the couch hiding from all the ones he cares the most in the galaxy and barricading himself in shame, counting only three seconds to decide whether it's more effective to pretend to be asleep or dead. Getting up, reaching the window and jumping would take too long. 

"I thought you were busy with a meeting" are the first, both defensive and accusing words that tumble out of Anakin's mouth after three days of almost no contact, proving his dedication to the self-assigned mission and the teenage years skill of sneaking around unnoticed. 

To his credit, Obi-Wan doesn't act any differently than his usual self - maybe he stands still for a second longer upon seeing Anakin, surprired expression well concealed, or maybe it's Anakin's paranoia playing tricks with his mind. "We finished early - not many of us present to argue with" he explains, disposing of his cloak and then heading for the kitchen, bringing along with him a blast of cold air. 

Okay. So, there's no doubt. The Force really hates him. Ever since Obi-Wan's been appointed the rank of Master and secured a place in the High Council, every kriffing meeting has lasted hours - now, that Anakin was counting on it, barely one. How is that fair? If he can't trust his senses and an usually reliable, long-ass meeting anymore, then what? All his certainties are crumbling miserably. 

"We will be staying planetside for another couple of days" Obi-Wan resumes from the kitchen, the sound of cutlery and the cooling chamber opening and closing. "Master Yoda believes Grievous is planning something and is awaiting news from Plo - the mission is giving him more trobles than we thought."

Without bothering with details of Koon's mission, Anakin wonders why Obi-Wan is telling him all this. Not that he doesn't usually share what happens in the Council Chamber (he shouldn't), but never umprompted and especially not so freely. Is Anakin overthinking it again? He resists the urge to groan in the pillow he's put on his face just now to have a sense of privacy while coming up with a plan. Storming out is not an option - the last thing he wants is Obi-Wan in his pursuit since it kinda defeats the point. Staying is off the table - Anakin's aware he won't be able to avoid his partner forever, contrary to his previous belief, but he can try and there's always the chance of something equally mortifying happening to Obi-Wan in the future evening the score, right?

Time for deliberation runs out when Anakin feels a hand under his left ankle, same side leg lifted and then moved out of the way. Before Obi-Wan can repeat the process with the right one, Anakin hauls himself in a seated position with his brow furrowed, pillow in his lap. If Obi-Wan is aware of Anakin's suspicious and confused nature, he leaves it alone and takes the place next to him. With a bowl of soup in hand. On the couch. Instead of the table. _The designed space reserved for meals, Anakin_. 

There's something very wrong in motion. 

"Did you eat yet?" Obi-Wan asks like it's most natural thing in the galaxy, smiling even and radiating annoyingly peaceful vibes from the height of his stoic asceticism. Not overtly different from the usual, mind you, but Anakin's creepiness detector is going off and he trusts his gut. "There's still some soup from yesterday if you're interested or maybe--"

"Fine!" Anakin blurts out, nodding to himself and turning his body fully towards Obi-Wan, one leg folded under him. "Fine" he repeats because he's not really sure it all won't end up in pain, mainly for himself, but never let it be said that Anakin Skywalker backs down from a fight. "I find you attractive. Now get over it and stop whatever you're doing" he delivers as fast and aggressive as he can, losing the battle against redness and warmth invading his cheeks and ears. 

"I'm eating" is all Obi-Wan says, nonplussed, feigning innocence.

Anakin scoffs and points a finger in the other's general direction, not daring to touch. "Yes! You're eating on the couch! And you're being kind and chatty." He's not really shouting, but not even spaking in soft tones, too caught up in the process of exposing his Master's machination, because, no matter how much Obi-Wan insists that he's always kind and chatty, Anakin knows for a fact that he's up to something. "All this passive-aggressiveness won't get you nowhere and it's unbecoming of a respectful Jedi Master like you" he concludes, proud of himself for not faltering once. 

Agaist all odds - Anakin doesn't know what he was expecting but surely not this - Obi-Wan agrees with him. "You're right" he convenes, placid, putting aside the uneaten soup and unused spoon with slow, deliberate movements like he's readying himself to slash through some droids. "Let's talk about it, then."

The shock of hearing to be right for once subsides immediately at the following words, especially because Anakin feels like he's fallen in some kind of trap. "No" he says, looking away. 

He doesn't want to talk about it. He wants to forget that the whole ordeal is ever happened. Or at very least Force Wipe Obi-Wan's memory of the last few days. Or be swallowed by the gap between the cushions and resurface maybe in the next millennia. Be launched out of a ship and drift into the unforgiving cold of space. Deal on daily basis with Windu's pestering admonishments and disapproving stare. Feel the--

"It's your fault" he accuses no more than ten seconds later, bursting with the necessity of filling the unbearing silence, and blaming the other is always a certified method for ensuring a reaction - Obi-Wan would explain how it's been completely Anakin's fault, probably due to his thoughtless actions; Anakin would counteract something else and order would be restored hopefully. He can't venture to say that he feels already better, but it helps. 

Obi-Wan hums and takes his time before answering. "You mean, because the smell of my sweat is too captivating, right?" 

Anakin's head snaps in the opposite direction so fast and suddenly that it's for a small miracle that his head doesn't fall off on the ground. He blinks horrified at the mischievous grin on his Master's lips, intensifying the short-circuit crippling his poor brain. He doesn't know why feels so betrayed by Obi-Wan using his own words against him - he's used to it, especially when something goes wrong during a mission and his former mentor can't wait to rub it in his face - and probably it's true that he has suicidal insticts (that or he's too smitten with man next to him) if he doesn't end the conversation right there and then by leaving the room. Or galaxy. 

"I-I, uh, no-- that's not-- I was referring to-- you could've stopped me" he stammers from beginning to end in the lamest way possible, not imprinting the phrase with the strength he had in mind. He's not worthy of the rank of Knight, even a youngling would have handled the situation better. Anakin's not one to usually beg, but please, Force, let me drop dead right now. 

"Anakin" Obi-Wan warns, with that infuriatingly charming way to pronounce his name, even when the subtext is _don't be a child_. "It's not that bad."

Yeah, well, Anakin's dignity begs to differ. It's exactly that bad. "It scarred me for life - I'll never recover, Obi-Wan. It's even worse than the time with that Twi'lek bartender" and of which he made everyone involved swear to never bring up again in his presence or not, but in this case it serves an higher purpose. 

Narrowing his eyes, Anakin watches the curl of Obi-Wan's lips at the mention of that particular event and finds himself forced to look away again, because now it's not really the right time to focus on the beard to locate the usual dimple. 

"Jedi don't dwell on self-pity, you should know by now" Obi-Wan points out, voice far from sounding stern - actually it's rather serene and playful, which doesn't add up at all with the statement and numerous, similar experiences in the past, but the man was also intent on eating on the couch, so what does Anakin know at this point? 

A snort is the only viable answer. It's funny that after all Obi-Wan's heard in that garden and now, together with the times that Anakin blatantly defied orders and rules, which never missed to earn him lectures after lectures, he still hasn't reported Anakin to the Council. After all, he has admitted once and now confirmed to find attractive his former Master, to whom even rocks know that he has an attachment as big as the Temple, refusing not only to leave his living quarters in favour of another one alone or with Ahsoka, but also to sever the bond. But Obi-Wan is taking it surprisingly well - or well in Anakin's book anyway - and it's strange. 

"Why are you so calm about this?" Anakin asks, sounding maybe a bit harsher than he intended. 

Obi-Wan produces one of those annoying sighs that seem to be the automatic response for when Anakin is being, in his words, difficult on purpose and insufferable. "Before your gracious arrival, the Queen was showing the flower to us" he says, seemingly unruffled and gentle, just a subtle quiver at the beginning betraying a note of nervousness for whatever reason. He resumes after a moment of hesitation. "Do you want to know what I smelled?" 

This simple question is enough to send Anakin's brain into overdrive again. Does he want to know? Absolutely not! No, if the answer has anything to do with Mandalore and its fabulous, flawless Duchess, or some other old, present and future flame of his. But does he want to know? Kriff yes, if instead he will start to list Anakin's lovely fragrances as the Knight is compelled to believe, because what is the point of the question otherwise? Maybe he just wants to prove to be a human being under the droid-like attitude and therefore subjected to mundane things such as emotions and instincts. No, Anakin thinks suppressing another snort that wouldn't even come out right with his throat clogged by nerves, Obi-Wan already knows that I know he's more laidback than what everyone assumes. Doesn't he? 

The older Jedi must interpret the grimace on Anakin's face and his silence as an encouragement to proceed, because the next moment he's trying to establish eye contact. "I smelled my shampoo, which is almost over, by the way, because of you" he replies, so nonchalantly, oblivious or unmindful of the minor stroke he's guilty of. 

Right now, Anakin doesn't even care about the slight jab at his expenses, he feels like bursting with happiness and excitement and exhaustion because holding back the wide smile threatening to spill at the edge of lips is a painful task - a person shouldn't have any right to knock someone's world off its axis so effortlessly (a hilarious, wayward thought suggests that that's exactly why attachment is forbidden), but when it comes down to his reaction to everything Obi-Wan does, it seems only natural. 

"Burnt Besh-Lesh-Trill sandwich" the Jedi Master continues, a corner of the mouth lifted in a playful smirk. 

The sense of betrayal comes back with a vengeance. "It happened just once!" Anakin defends himself, realising immediately the occurrence the other man's referring to; it's not Anakin's fault he got distracted by a communication from Windu while he was cooking the favourite meal of a certain someone as a _welcome back from the awful week in the Halls of Healing_ gift - that's appreciation for you, pft. 

"Thank the Force" Obi-Wan quips, a relieved, full-on smile in place now, making him look too soft for Anakin's poor heart to bear and his indignation to persevere. The unobtrusive nugde against his shield, as if asking the permission to enter, also helps. "And let's not forget the leathery scent I detected" he adds, lifting one eyebrow daring the other to say something. 

Anakin complies just out spite. "What does leather even smell like?" he asks, fake offence in the voice, not really interested in a response, the notion that he wears leather enough to stall his pulse for a mere second and the fond, warm feeling over the bond igniting a furious pounding right after. 

Obi-Wan, though, seems ready to start a disquisition on the subject. "Earthy, with a light undercurrent of--"

"Are you saying that I smell like dirt?" Anakin interrupts him, purposefully misinterpreting the answer, but secretly feeling a bit flattered that the older Jedi has a lot to say about something that reminds him of Anakin . 

Pretending to give it a real thought, Obi-Wan tilts his head on the side, eyes meditative, and makes subtle shifting movements that bring his shoulder to connect with Anakin's briefly. "No" he answers, feigning reluctance, "but considering you said I smell like sweat and fried meat, it would be a proper payback." 

Every fiber in Anakin's cells is begging him to make known that he's even contemplated blood and mud, but it would just prove the other's statement further. Also, now that mutual attraction is established, the Knight would gladly move things forward. After a reasonable silence, to not sound too anxious, he speaks again. "So, what do we do now?" he asks, fighting against said fibers to not grab Obi-Wan by the collar of the tunic and kiss his bearded self senseless for all the times that he couldn't. 

Obi-Wan hums thoughtfully. "I'm feeling quite peckish" he says as he picks up the discarded bowl of soup, puts it on his knees and takes a generous spoonful. Just like that. "Thank you for reminding me." 

Anakin watches him. "Are you serious?" he questions, keeping the voice neutral because he doesn't know if this is a joke or the real state of affairs. Both the Force and the bond stay silent on the matter. 

"You're right" Obi-Wan says, and Anakin has never imaged that one day he would have come to hate this phrase coming out of his Master's mouth. "This soup wasn't good even yesterday" he continues, mimicking earlier actions - bowl and spoon back on the table - and he standing up, quick as lightning, telling Anakin that he would be in the cafeteria, if he needs him. 

What the karking hell just happened? One moment the infuriating Jedi is confessing to reciprocate Anakin's affection and the next he's on his way towards the Temple mess hall. "Obi-Wan" Anakin calls him and, oh, he's standing as well, watching the other man turn slowly, as if out of the blue the body is catching up with months-worth of weariness. 

"What?" Obi-Wan says, not a single muscle suggesting what is going on in that beautiful mind of his. 

Maybe Anakin just got it wrong: yes, Obi-Wan does feel in a certain way about him, but maybe he doesn't want to act on it. That's why he is calm, because he has no wish to change the current situation - he's just aknowledged a sensation and proceeded to inform Anakin, but he's always a Jedi, through and through. What was Anakin thinking?

Then, suddenly the imperceptible movement does occur - just a lip corner curling slightly - and Anakin realises two truths about himself: first, he's difficult to deal with and will never whine again about people reprimanding him for his mood swings (they're confusing as hell); second, he deserves a spot in the High Council for the restraint he's showed all these years in spite of the walking temptation in form of Obi-Wan and especially now for not succumbing to murder. 

"You had something in mind already?" is the following seemingly innocent question, but Anakin could swear that the man knows exactly what Anakin had in mind, and that he's never had any intention of leaving. 

"You're an idiot" is all Anakin has to say, trying to shake off the bad thoughts. 

Not even remotely offended, Obi-Wan takes a step closer. "Is that any way to speak to your former Master?"

Anakin, instead, stays rooted on the spot. "And a smartmouth." 

"Good thing you like me for my smell, then." Another line, another step. 

Is he flirting? Anakin has seen Obi-Wan flirting with rocks - well, not really, it's just that sometimes his witty remarks make him sound flirtatious - but being at the end of it, it's a new mind-blowing experience, even more if he considers the implication of the phrase. "Your sense of humour is abhorrent" he quips, the banting coming as a second nature. 

"I'm just pollen your leg." 

Case in point. Despite himself, though, Anakin snorts. "You should really learn when to stop talking, Master" he says, feeling a rushing flood of affection threatening to drown what very little remained of his good sense. Proximity doesn't help. 

Elbows in each hand, inside the sleeves of the tunics, Obi-Wan in mere centimetres from his face, chin barely raised to fix his eyes glinting with mirth on the other's. "I'll have you know that being an extraordinary negotiator, my skills are- what are you doing?" he says, drawing his head back to compensate the distance shortened by Anakin leaning in, not disturbed or confused in the least. 

Determined to not implode due to the joint shot of heat coming from the body in front of him and the one rising from within at the rejection, Anakin refuses to give up and grabs a fistful of Obi-Wan's tunic to keep him in place. "I'm trying to shut you up" he huffs and the sneer he receives in answer would be annoying if not for the fact that goes straight to his groin at the moment. 

"It's frustrating when someone ignore your best effort, isn't it?" Obi-Wan says, expression the epitome of complacency. 

Anakin makes a grand gesture of rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I won't avoid you anymore" he replies, not bothering to sound sincere or hide his impatience - it's not like he has in mind to shun Obi-Wan from now on, actually he's already planning to always be at the reasonable distance between very close and clinginess. "Now shut up and kiss me."

"Always so bossy."

"Obi-Wan" Anakin warns, "if you don't stop talking right now I'll go to Master Che an--"

And then Obi-Wan is finally kissing him and who would have thought that the reason would be a stinky flower?   



End file.
